Kiyomi
by Pettyolives
Summary: Soul watches as Maka learns all about being Kiyomi. Lame summary...most likely lame fanfiction. Caution Reader may lose braincells while reading.


**First fanfiction. Sorry i am horrible at puncuation.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Nor the song Kiyomi by Hari**

**I recommend listening to the song and watching the videos online. They are funny. I also reccomend letting your nerd flag fly like Maka...seriously everyone loves a model robot.**

**Don't worry I won't get offended by reviews or lack of reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, Naomi**

Kiyomi

Soul was glad at times that his meister Maka was seen as an underdeveloped bookworm to a lot of the guys at their school. Sure she was fiesty…cute…a anger-ball and adorable…but she wasn't sexy like the other girls in their group. He preferred for her cuteness to be seen by just him. He would give his infamous devil's glare to any guy that even looked at his meister (innocent or not), and he continued to throw his snarky comments to her which always resulted in a blow to her self-esteem and a massive blow to his head.

Maka got even more cute the more nerdy she got at home. It started with watching anime with him. Then Maka started to read Soul's manga. Maka started making robot models and displaying them around her room and attempted to draw little chibi character doodles in her notebooks during class. Soul never said anything about her new hobbies. He didn't want her to know that he was watching her.

Maka then found out that some of the anime and manga that she had been interested in had been turned into live action Japanese dramas, which led to her discovery of Korean dramas. That's when he lost her.

It started with whining. Not just any whining, but cute girlie whining. The kind of whining that girls do to get what they want from their boyfriends. Soul wouldn't have known where that had come from if he hadn't of been subjected to hours upon hours of different Korean dramas… He had tried to ignore them but he couldn't. He would hear the same songs played repeatedly during the episodes to where he would even catch himself humming along. Maka started listening to K-pop…Only K-pop…Then came the most dreaded song….Kiyomi…

Kiyomi sounded like a children's cartoon theme song. Maka would hum it to herself while doing a little dance in the kitchen while cooking. Maka changed it to her ringtone on her cellphone. Soul even caught Maka singing it to herself in front of the bathroom mirror while making little cute hand gestures along with matching facial expressions. Maka even started watching videos on the internet of people singing and dancing to this song… He had no clue as to why people especially men would be posting videos of themselves singing and dancing to this song. They all looked like idiots. There was one Korean actor/singer that made a whole video dedicated to this song that Maka watched repeatedly and even changed the wallpaper on HIS/SOUL's computer to this dude's face. It was ridiculous. Soul made a note to himself that if he ever saw this guy in person he would have to actually kill him. This guy made Soul look like Ox Ford (jealous much?)

One day at school during lunch Maka was talking with Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. Black*Star was preaching his godliness to Soul while Soul just pretended to listen, as usual. That's when Soul saw Maka start to sing the song. The stinkin' Kiyomi song. To their friends. It would have been fine if it was only the girls there, but Kid was there too, and Black*Star was watching. It didn't help that Maka had her usual school uniform on, with her signature pigtails, with innocent adorable face…She did not need to make herself any cuter by singing this song.

She started by putting up her pointer finger on each of her hands and putting them to her cheeks like she had dimples.

Then came two fingers on each hands putting them up to both sides of her face by her eyes.

Then came three fingers on each hand up to the top of her head like antlers…

Then came four fingers on each hand where she cradled her face under her chin.

Then came five fingers on each hand and she made a heart with her hands

The last but not least she held up five fingers on one hand and her thumb on the other and kissed each finger and then her thumb and placed her thumb on Kid's cheek.

She then did the last part again for Kid's benefit (cause it has to be symmetrical)

Kid blushed and smiled. The girls all started giggling and asked Maka to teach that to them. Black*Star ranted and complained that Maka should have only done that to him since he is a god. Soul sat there…red in the face…and just died…It was the cutest thing he had ever seen her do. And it was to someone else…Someone else had received the indirect kiss…even if it was just playing around with friends and completely innocent…that was His meister…performing that song… for someone other then himself.

Soul jumped up and grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her away from the group and pulled Maka home. Now he actually knew why the stupid guys did that in Every Korean drama that Maka watched…Stinkin' Kiyomi.


End file.
